Falsa rendición
by Atori-chan
Summary: Terry tenía una falsa amnesia y que no dudaba en aprovecharla para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Candy y volverla a conquistar. Pero habían dos problemas…
1. PRÓLOGO

**SUMARY:** Terry tenía una falsa amnesia y que no dudaba en aprovecharla para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Candy y volverla a conquistar. Pero habían dos problemas…

 **Parejas principales:** Terry x Candy

 **Parejas secundarias:** Albert x Candy

 **Género:** _Drama & Romance_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y YumikoIgarashi.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A RAQUEL**_

 _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME Y AYUDARME CON EL JAPONÉS CUANDO LO HABÍA NECESITADO. SIGUE SIENDO ASÍ DE MAJA Y ENCANTADORA PORQUE LO VALES_

* * *

 _ **FALSA RENDICIÓN**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

La claridad del sol de un nuevo amanecer me despierta bruscamente. Irritado, cojo mi brazo y me tapo los ojos para que el sol de la mañana no siguiera golpeándome en plena cara.

Sin embargo, las sábanas de seda me hacen recordar donde estoy e inmediatamente, pongo mis cinco sentidos en alerta.

De la puerta contigua donde se encuentra el baño sale ella. Al verme despierto, se acerca a mí con cierta calma. El tiempo suficiente para cambiar mi rostro molesto al de uno perdido. Mientras tanto, mi mente se deleita con su belleza que con los años había ido en aumento. A pesar de ir vestida con sus sencillos pero cómodos vestidos, seguía siendo hermosa. Candy podía prescindir de esos sedosos y elegantes vestidos, propios de una dama de la alta sociedad como lo era, que su belleza era natural. Opacado, para mi gusto, por esas pecas donde no puedo evitar recordar la cantidad de veces que se había molestado cuando me metía con ella durante nuestra adolescencia.

Lo primero que hace es colocarme el termómetro que está en la cómoda de al lado, bajo el brazo y con su sonrisa cálida y dulce, me da los buenos días.

-¿Qué tal esta mañana, Terry?

Yo solo asiento algo vacilante. En realidad, me encuentro perfectamente de salud. Y el termómetro es la prueba evidente de ello. Pero ella, tiene la obligación de comprobar mi salud así como otras constantes vitales.

Cogiéndome la muñeca y mirando el reloj que está en la mesilla, me pregunta.

-¿Has podido recordar algo?

-No –miento descaradamente porque es lo que soy, un descarado.

Todo había comenzado hace casi ocho años, en un día donde la fuerte lluvia de Nueva Cork había caído como mal presagio de que iba a recibir una mala noticia. Y así había sido cuando había recibido la invitación de boda al enlace de Candy con Albert.

Aunque hacía poco que yo me había visto obligado a volver con Susana, esperaba que la infelicidad que yo le ofrecía, provocara que me desatara de las cadenas a las que me había sometido por culpa de su invalidez. Tenía que entender que aunque me obligara a estar con ella, yo no era feliz y mucho menos, hacerla feliz. Esa felicidad solo existía cuando estaba con Candy.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginé que Candy encontrase el amor en otra persona. Hasta llegué a considerar que se haría monja, ya que no podría existir otra persona que me reemplazase.

Por eso, que se fuera a casar, y precisamente con Albert, fue como un golpe muy duro para mí.

Su boda había sido noticia en las altas esferas no solo porque los Andrew eran una familia de gran prestigio, sino por el escándalo que suponía que el cabeza de los Andrew se casara con su hija adoptiva.

Durante no sé cuanto tiempo habían sido la comidilla de los medios.

Aún así, eso no impedía que en las fotos de los periódicos apareciesen ambos felices y enamorados.

Eso me irritaba.

Pensé en volver a humillarme con aquella vida de actor borracho que solo servía para hacer reír a aquellos imbéciles que carecían de cultura artística. Sin embargo, seguramente, Candy volvería a verme en ese estado tan lamentable y me reprocharía entre lágrimas a que volviese con aquella mujer que no amo y que me produce infelicidad.

Una noticia en la radio sobre la perdida de uno de nuestros compatriotas en la Gran Guerra me dio la solución.

Si quería olvidarme de aquello y dejar de vivir esta mierda de vida, qué mejor que desquitarme con los alemanes, búlgaros o lo que fuese.

No tenía ni tengo sentimiento patriota, ya que mi vida está dividida en dos países, curiosamente, países aliados en la guerra.

Pero era mejor morir y liberar mi ira con lo que mejor sé, que hundirme en la bebida y seguir viviendo como un infeliz como mi padre.

No iba a dejar que una mujer me manipulase como la bruja de la segunda esposa de mi padre.

Con esa determinación, en una noche fría y oscura partí sin decir nada a nadie. Mi única despedida fue la de una carta dejada a Susana. Para cuando la leyera, yo ya estaría en el barco, sin que nadie pudiera detenerme. Un barco que transportaba a todos los voluntarios norteamericanos dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por su país.

El día que partí había sido el anterior a la boda de Candy y Albert.

Y al día siguiente, no había parado de imaginarme cosas.

Aún recuerdo la cantidad de cigarrillos que había consumido, a falta del alcohol. El maldito vicio que ella me había quitado a cambio de una armónica.

Aún así, el tabaco me ponía más nervioso e irritado.

Tuve la paranoia de imaginarme qué se estaban comprometiendo en marido y mujer.

También en sus bailes llenos de alegría.

No sé cómo que acabé mezclando esas escenas a cuando ella había bailado conmigo, donde en ningún momento había felicidad de parte de ella, por culpa del tal Antonhy.

Peor fue, cuando comencé a imaginar lo que harían después del banquete. La furia se había apoderado de mí.

Y lo que pasó después, fue producto de la locura y el deseo indeseado.

-Terry –me hablaba ella con esa voz tan suave y dulce, devolviéndome al presente- voy a traerte al pequeño Abel. Se ha despertado muy temprano porque estaba ansioso por ver a su padre.

Y ese es el resultado de esa locura y lo que me hace sentir culpable.

Tengo un hijo.

Un hijo no deseado. Fruto de la locura de aquel día en que me acosté con una de las enfermeras que había en el barco, idéntica a Candy.

Fue sexo de una sola noche, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos.

Yo solo pensaba en Candy y la chica se sentía honrada de que alguien como yo, se acostara con ella.

Frustrado de no poder tener nunca más a la mujer que realmente quería, cuando me subí al avión para combatir contra los alemanes, descargué toda adrenalina, haciendo toda clase de locuras sin preocuparme de mi propia vida.

Y entonces, un misil cayó sobre mi avión haciendo que descendiera en picado y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

Al despertar, me di cuenta de que había estado en coma durante siete años. Al provenir de una familia respetable y de una actriz americana famosa, el hecho de saber que Terry Grandchester estaba hospitalizado y en coma, había llegado a los oídos de Candy.

Ella había sido lo primero que había visto al despertar. Y al verme, los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrió a abrazarme con fuerza como si hubiera resucitado.

La felicidad no me había durado mucho cuando la vi entrar también a Albert junto a un niño de unos seis años. Ella no tardó en dirigirse hacia él felizmente y decirle qué había despertado. Me había chocado cuando se había dirigido a él, como "Querido".

Ante esa situación incómoda y sin saber qué decir, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

" _-¿Quién eres?_ "

Les había hecho creer que tenía amnesia. Con mis dotes teatrales había sido fácil convencerlos.

Sin embargo, no me esperaba que Candy propusiera a que me quedara en su casa hasta que recobrase la memoria.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí la razón.

Aquel niño que estaba con Albert era mi hijo.

Un niño fruto de mi relación sexual de una noche con aquella enfermera. Por Candy, supe que aquella mujer había muerto durante la Gran Guerra poco después de que diera a luz. Casualmente, mi hijo había sido llevado al Hogar de Pony. Cuatro años después, Candy en una de sus visitas, lo reconoció como hijo mío, debido a se parecía a mí un montón. Enterándose de lo ocurrido con su madre, y entrometiéndose como solo ella era, había decidido adoptarlo de forma temporal hasta que yo despertara y pudiera hacerme cargo de él. Claro que no contaba con mi falsa amnesia.

Una falsa amnesia que pienso aprovechar al máximo.

Estás casada con Albert y yo tengo un hijo. Pero eso no me va a impedir para volver a conquistarte.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Cuántas ganas tenía de hacer un fic _Candy Candy_ , pero largo!

Todavía tengo mal sabor de boca de ver que Candy no quedó con Terry. Pero creo que como muchos, ¿no?

Por eso, que la trama de este fic, sucede años después del final del manga/anime, pero con una Candy casada con Albert para darle más emoción a la trama. Y para añadir más leña, con un Terry con un hijo.

Otra de las razones para publicar un fic _Candy Candy_ es porque hoy cumplo doce años en la página. Hace dos publiqué un oneshoot de esta serie para homenajear a mis series favoritas, y aunque esta vez solo publiqué de unas pocas parejas predilectas, tenía que haber un _Candy_ _Candy_ por fuerza.

Así que espero que disfrutéis con este fic, donde Terry irá a por todas.

.

 _ **-FICS ACTUALIZADOS/PUBLICADOS HOY 06/12/15-**_

ACTUALIZADOS

 _Calles nocturnas_ (crossover: sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku)

 _La razón_ (sorato)

 _Digimon: The New World_ (sorato)

 _Muñeca eterna y maldita_ (sesshrin)

 _Apocalipsis demoníaco_ (sesshrin)

 _Ella es mi nuera_ (sasusaku)

 _Cuentos populares_ (sasusaku)

PUBLICACIONES

 _Accidente_ (Gabumon x Piyomon DIGIMON)

 _Límites infranqueables_ (Takeru x Hikari y Patamon x Gatomon DIGIMON)

 _Triángulo de espinas_ (Ren x Kyoko SKIP BEAT)

 _Falsa rendición_ (Terry x Candy CANDY CANDY)

 _Memorias borradas_ (Kuncite x Minako SAILOR MOON)

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**SUMARY:** Terry tenía una falsa amnesia y que no dudaba en aprovecharla para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Candy y volverla a conquistar. Pero habían dos problemas…

 **Pareja principal:** Terry x Candy

 **Pareja secundaria:** Albert x Candy

 **Género:** _Drama & Romance_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y YumikoIgarashi.

* * *

 _ **FALSA RENDICIÓN**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Sentado sobre la cómoda hamaca, Terry observaba a su hijo. Aquel infante era tan parecido a él físicamente, que nadie podría dudar de su paternidad.

Solo había un pequeño detalle que lo diferenciaba y esa era la inocencia. Su hijo Abel rebosaba tanta alegría y tanta frescura, que pese a haber estado sus primeros cuatro años sin vida sin sus padres, la señorita Pony y la hermana María habían hecho un excelente trabajo con su comportamiento. Todo lo contrario a él, que aunque de niño había sido ingenuo y encantador, esos sentimientos se habían esfumado rápidamente cuando su padre lo había apartado de su madre. Para empeorar su educación, lo había malcriado y hecho oídos sordos a sus estupideces de adolescente, solucionándolo todo con dejarlo en un internado y con dinero. Sino fuera por Candy, a estas horas, sería un mujeriego y vil canalla. Y prácticamente, eso es en lo que había convertido.

Tras tener que separarse de Candy para comprometerse forzosamente con Susana, mujer por la que nunca sintió ni un ápice de cariño y amor, se había echado a la bebida.

Y nuevamente, por Candy había intentado retornar un camino decente.

Pero la noticia de que ella se casaría con Albert fue como un detonante, donde ya no le importaba para nada su vida.

Se echó a los tiburones de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y milagrosamente, salió vivo de un combate aéreo.

Bueno… Amnésico, más bien.

El despertar de un coma tras siete años y encontrarse con Candy en compañía de Albert había sido un tremendo shock, donde en su mente solo pudo pensar en querer hacerse el tonto, antes de sentirse incómodo viéndolos a los dos como pareja.

Y como resultado, ahí estaba.

En la mansión principal de los Andrew, siendo cuidado por la propia anfitriona, Candy.

Todo porque ella había descubierto que tenía un hijo. Había decidido criarlo hasta que él despertara del coma. Y ahora que estaba en una situación delicada, seguiría cuidándolo hasta que él recuperase su memoria, sin sospechar que recordaba todo perfectamente.

Pero era el deseo de volver con ella, de conquistarla de nuevo, por la que seguía haciéndose el mártir.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a Candy, pero… Era la mujer de su vida. Una mujer irremplazable y que jamás podría olvidar lo que sentía.

Aunque habían tenido roces y problemas por culpa de Elisa, habían tenido una relación feliz y especial.

Pero Susana había aparecido en su vida, amargándole la existencia.

Terry se acomodó en la hamaca sin querer ahondar más en sus recuerdos. Eso haría que el sentimiento de rabia y frustración se apoderaran de su ser, y eso provocaría que perdiera esa expresión de póquer que lo hacía verse perdido y sin saber nada sobre sí mismo.

Decidió observar a su hijo, para olvidar lo mal que lo había pasado desde que se había separado de Candy.

El niño corría risueño y desbordando risas por aquel jardín, en compañía de los animales de Albert. Aunque se trataban de ciervos, mofetas y conejos que no deberían estar en libertad, estos jugaban con su hijo como si fueran dóciles cachorros. De hecho, desde que lo conocía, siempre veía a su hijo con un animal. Ya fuera en el exterior o dentro de la casa, que su hijo prefería estar jugando con los animales o con algún juguete caro de los que le regalaba Albert y los amigos de Candy. Estaba claro que aquel cariño tan extremo hacia los animales tenía que ser influencia de Albert.

De pronto, sintió su presencia tras suya. Silencioso y sin devolverle el saludo, ofreciendo una actuación de que todavía no le tenía confianza, se dedicó a darle una rápida mirada de reojo.

Le frustraba que Albert no solo fuese el hombre que había ayudado a Candy tanto en los malos momentos como económicamente y adoptado, dándole un apellido y una buena posición en la sociedad, sino que además, había logrado que se recuperara del terrible dolor de su corazón, para después conquistarla y convertirla en su mujer.

¿Por qué aquel hombre con el que tan buenas migas había hecho tenía que ser su rival en el amor?

¿Por qué Candy había tenido que casarse precisamente con Albert?

Tras haber estado un buen rato en silencio, el cabeza de familia de los Andrew le puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y ánimo, y después se dirigió hacia el pequeño Abel que lo recibía con un fuerte saludo y una adorable sonrisa.

Ante aquel gesto de su viejo amigo, Terry se sintió culpable.

Albert era una persona muy amable, respetable y digna de confianza. Amaba sinceramente a Candy y estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella.

- _"Y seguro que nunca le pondría los cuernos con la primera mujer que se pareciese al amor de su vida."_

No pudo evitar pensar para sí mismo con cierta frustración.

-¡Humm! ¡Parece que hoy hace un buen día!

Y después de Albert, aparecía Candy radiante como siempre; enérgica como siempre; y, a pesar de su estatus social, iba ataviada con un vestido muy sencillo pero cómodo. Incluso seguía manteniendo esas dos coletitas tan graciosas como cuando era adolescente.

-¿Te apetece tomar una limonada o otra cosa, Terry?

-No, gracias –contestó el aludido.

Sus ojos azules seguían puestos sobre su hijo Abel. Tras la llegada de Albert, el niño había dejado de divertirse con los animales, para tomar toda su atención en una cría de mofeta que estaba sobre la palma de sus manos.

-Abel es realmente un encanto. Cualquiera diría que es hijo tuyo –riéndose. Y aunque Terry tendría que molestarse por ese comentario, tendría que seguir haciéndose el imbécil de no saber a qué se refería-. Pero, quizás sea así porque seguramente tú habrás sido igual de feliz e inocente cuando estabas con tus padres.

-… Terry se movió ligeramente para tratar de evitar la expresión en su rostro.

Candy tenía toda la razón. De niño había sido igual que su hijo. Hasta que sus padres se separaron y todo se fue a la mierda.

-No recuerdo nada de eso –contestó haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por mostrarse lo más inexpresivo posible.

Escuchó cómo Candy soltó un suspiro de resignación y casi tuvo ganas de reírse burlonamente de ella.

Seguía siendo igual de simple que en el pasado, con ideas sin resultado.

El mencionar a sus padres iba con la doble intención de que tuviera algún vago recuerdo de su infancia y así recuperar algún fragmento del pasado. Pues, después de su relación con Candy, lo que había sufrido con su familia, había sido otro de los impactos que habían marcado en su existencia. Algo que Candy sabía muy bien.

-Bueno… -volviendo a soltar otro suspiro, aunque este lleno de confianza- ¡Ya lo harás! ¡No! –rectificando- ¡Estoy convencida de que pronto recordarás todo! –exclamó tan convencida y tan rebosante de energía que Terry ya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa sincera que se formó en su cara.

De repente, escucharon como el pequeño Abel comenzó a gritar de alegría, y con la cría en las manos se fue acercando apresuradamente hasta dónde estaban Terry y Candy.

-¡Mira, mira, mira tía Candy! ¡Mira lo que tío Albert me ha regalado! –enseñándole la cría de mofeta con entusiasmo- ¡Dice que puede quedarse a dormir conmigo en mi habitación si me encargo de cuidarlo!

-¡¿En serio?! –contestó Candy contagia por la alegría del niño. Se acercó más a él poniéndose a su altura para ver mejor el animal-. ¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora ya tienes un amiguito con el que jugar día y noche! Pero primero, tendrás que ponerle un nombre.

-¡Sí! –contestó el pequeño totalmente emocionado y con ojos brillantes de alegría.

Desde su hamaca, Terry no dejaba de observar aquella escena con una extraña sensación.

A pesar de ser su padre de sangre, su hijo sentía más apego hacia Albert y hacia Candy, mientras que para él, era un completo desconocido que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Al principio no le había dado importancia. Pero cuando habían celebrado su séptimo cumpleaños, fue ahí cuando se percató de que en ese apego, Abel veía a Albert y a Candy como sus auténticos padres.

No era de extrañar.

Gracias al dinero de Albert y la organización de la fiesta por parte de Candy, le habían ofrecido una en el hogar de Pony, donde no solo estaban los niños del orfanato sino que también habían sido invitados Archie, Annie y su hijita de tres años, Georgie.

Aunque la fiesta de cumpleaños había sido tomada como excusa para que los niños del hogar de Pony pudieran disfrutar de deliciosos manjares y pasteles gigantescos que jamás verían en su vida, Abel no se lo había tomado a mal, sino disfrutado como nunca lo había visto. Después de todo, allí había estado viviendo durante sus primeros años de vida. Y le había cogido mucho cariño a la señorita Pony, la hermana María y la hermana Patty.

Cuando había ido con Albert y los demás a la casa de Pony, Terry había tenido que esconder su sorpresa al encontrarse con la otra mejor amiga de Candy y novia de Stear.

Casi se le va la lengua al querer preguntar, porque aquella chica se había hecho monja y dónde estaba el bonachón de Stear.

Gracias a la " _entrometida_ " de Candy, supo que Stear había muerto en una batalla aérea durante la Gran Guerra. La amiga de Candy, aunque al principio había podido sobrellevar el dolor, había decidido dedicar el resto de su vida a Dios y ayudar a aquellos niños sin hogar.

Una forma de indicar que jamás se casaría con ningún otro hombre y que siempre tendría a Stear en su corazón.

Terry siguió observando en silencio a su hijo, quién seguía manifestando su emoción hacia Candy. La misma emoción que cuando había celebrado su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Emociones y alegrías hacia Albert y Candy, sus padres adoptivos, los que le daban salud, una casa, ropa, felicidad y muchísimo amor.

Una relación donde quién los viese de lejos, pensarían que Albert y Candy querían al niño como si fuese suyo propio, y Abel los quisiese como si fueran sus verdaderos padres.

Candy podría engañarle diciéndole que su hijo estaba emocionado en verle, cuando la realidad es que su hijo lo miraba vacilante y hasta con miedo, como si le fuera a hacer algo malo.

Terry tensó su cuerpo. Aunque fuese un hijo no deseado, que lo tratara así, lo irritaba.

-Abel, ¿aún no le enseñaste a papá el animalito que te regaló el tío Albert?

Y Candy continuaba instando a su hijo a que se relacionara más con él. Eso podría servir para su plan de conquista.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, la petición de Candy no fue acatada de inmediato. El niño al verle, se quedó parado y sin saber cómo dirigirse a él.

-Vamos, Abel –empujándolo levemente.

El niño frenó sus pasos a pocos centímetros de la hamaca, como si acercarse demasiado a su padre, pudiera tener consecuencias.

Terry observó como el niño se mordía el labio inferior, dubitativo y con algo miedo. Si él no daba el primer paso, acabaría por tener una vida de mierda al saber que hasta su propio hijo lo rechazaba.

-¿Me lo dejas ver? –pidió Terry con una suave sonrisa.

Y ahora con desconfianza ante esa petición, el niño vaciló en si enseñárselo o no, como si creyera que fuese capaz de golpear al animalillo.

Sin duda, para aquel niño, él era un intruso en su casa en vez de su padre de sangre.

-Venga, Abel –y como siempre, Candy se había acercado para depositar la confianza que su hijo necesitaba.

-Va… Vale…

No le gustaba la idea, se notaba de lejos. Pero igual que un hijo bien educado que obedece a su madre, le mostró la cría, bastante lejos de su alcance, había que destacar.

Terry miró al animal donde compartía el mismo miedo que su amiguito humano como si ambos estuvieran sincronizados.

¿Es que siendo amnésico tenía el aspecto de un ogro o qué?

Sonrió por su propia teoría y luego levantó la mano.

El niño, por instinto, cerró los ojos asustado y también sus manos como para proteger al animalito. Sin embargo, cuando sintió aquella mano sobre su pequeña cabecita y acariciada con cariño, hizo que abriera sus ojos azules para ver a su padre con asombro.

-Sé que lo protegerás con tu vida, Abel. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Y aunque había sido mitad actuación, mitad real, el ver por primera vez a su hijo mirándole con los ojos brillándole de emoción, hizo que sintiera verdaderamente orgulloso de aquel niño.

Alzó los ojos y vio como Candy los miraba con una sonrisa abierta y satisfecha. Por instinto, iba a sonreír con ella, pero la presencia de Albert rodeándole el hombro con su mano, hizo que volviera a enfocarse en Abel.

Tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes para conquistar a Candy.

No creía aguantar mucho más tiempo viendo a Albert tan cerca tanto de Candy como de su hijo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aquí estoy con un capítulo más. Mi idea es que este fic fuese actualizado el seis de enero, porque aparte de que quiero que la publicación sea mensual, quería aprovechar el día de Reyes para regalaros la actualización. Pero un capítulo que tenía previsto actualizar también ese día, me bloqueó de tal manera, que me afectó a los que quería actualizar.

Para desbloquearme, me dediqué a entretenerme coloreando imágenes de manga (donde le estoy cogiendo el gusto), y tras esos días coloreando, y tras estar días en cama con fiebre (estuve cuatro días en cama malita), pues vuelvo con las energías renovadas y dispuesta a actualizar.

Pues quiero agradecer enormemente a la gente que le dio una oportunidad a este fic por capítulos, y sobre todo por vuestras palabras. De verdad, que me alegra y espero no decepcionaros.

Aunque en este fic no hubo mucho movimiento, en el siguiente, pienso hacerlo. Pues como se dice, la semilla ya está plantada. Ahora solo falta cultivarla.

A propósito, en el anterior capítulo no lo comenté, pero el nombre de Abel fue sacado del personaje del manga _Georgie,_ de Yumiko Igarashi. Supongo que no hace falta que diga de donde salió el nombre de la hija de Archie y Annie. XD. Así todo queda dentro de la casa de Yumiko Igarashi.

Por último, espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros reviews para saber vuestra opinión.

Besos y saludos.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**SUMARY:** Terry tenía una falsa amnesia y que no dudaba en aprovecharla para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Candy y volverla a conquistar. Pero habían dos problemas…

 **Pareja principal:** Terry x Candy

 **Pareja secundaria:** Albert x Candy

 **Género:** _Drama & Romance_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y YumikoIgarashi.

* * *

 _ **FALSA RENDICIÓN**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Los días seguían pasando, y aunque le había costado, poco a poco Terry había ido ganándose la confianza de su hijo Abel. Algo que emocionaba a Candy y a tener la esperanza de que pronto recuperaría sus recuerdos, sin sospechar para nada de la realidad.

Entonces, una oportunidad perfecta se presentó para el moreno ante el anuncio de que Albert tendría que marcharse de viaje por negocios.

Estaría muchos días fuera, meses quizás, o eso es lo que Abel le había dicho a su padre con una cara tan larga, por tenerlo lejos durante mucho tiempo.

Con él lejos de su campo visual, sería una perfecta oportunidad de conquistar a Candy y recordarle el romance que habían tenido en el pasado. Ese romance que estaba destinado a ser para siempre, de no ser por la intervención de Susana y su estupidez en suicidarse.

-Mañana se marcha tío Albert –le dijo su hijo con cierta pena, que molestaba a Terry-. Pero me ha prometido traerme un regalo. Seguro que si se lo pido, te trae algo a ti también. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría, papá?

-Ahora mismo, no necesito nada –y esas palabras, entristecieron al más pequeño. Algo que Terry se percató y se maldijo a sí mismo. Su hijo era inocencia pura, por lo que era normal que tuviera preferencias sobre Albert que era encantador y amable. Mientras que él era todo lo contrario, falso, hipócrita y dispuesto a quitarle la mujer de otro.

Aunque, la verdad, más bien no era arrebatar la mujer de otro, sino a recuperar a la chica que había amado.

Albert sabía de sobra los sentimientos que habían mantenido en el pasado, y que por culpa de otros, se habían visto obligados a separarse, hasta llegar a la ruptura absoluta. Pero no porque dejaran de amarse.

Él nunca dejó de amarla. Y Candy… lo averiguaría muy pronto.

.

El día de la partida de Albert llegó y Terry tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos como la parejita se despedía, con palabritas de que se echarían de menos y la promesa de escribirse casi cada día.

Resultaba tan repulsivo cómo el beso de despedida que tuvo que presenciar delante de sus narices.

Sería el último que viese, prometía Grandchester.

Cuando Albert volviese, Candy ya sería suya.

-Cuida bien de Candy, Terry –le pidió el rubio con una sonrisa sincera, ajeno a los planes maquiavélicos del moreno-. Espero que a mi regreso, ya hayas recuperado tus recuerdos.

Su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y deseo sincero, hizo sentir mal a Terry.

En el pasado ellos habían sido muy buenos amigos, donde habían compaginado al instante.

Pero también, había sido él el que se había aprovechado de la tristeza que sufría Candy para que le olvidara. Y con esa mentalidad, Terry asomó una sonrisa tranquila, en su buena actuación de buen amigo agradecido en ser cuidado por esas personas que conocía desde hace poco.

-Descuida, Albert. Abel y yo cuidaremos muy bien de Candy.

El niño al sentirse nombrado, gritó de alegría, dándole la razón a su padre, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Albert sonrió y tras acariciar la cabeza del niño, se metió al coche donde George lo estaba esperando. El coche arrancó y antes de perderse en la lejanía, Albert asomó la cabeza para despedirse efusivamente de Candy.

Candy le devolvió la despedida con una agitación energética de mano y con una sonrisa en la cara, a medida que le gritaba que regresara cuanto antes. Una actitud poco digna de una dama de la alta sociedad, donde Terry agradecía de que ella siguiera igual de natural que siempre.

Cuando ya no vieron el coche, Candy dejó de agitar la mano, dejando entrever una expresión algo triste, como si realmente le afectase el estar tanto tiempo lejos del hombre que amaba.

-Ya se fue –murmuró con cierta pena, pudiendo asomar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la marcha de Albert.

Mirándola de reojo, Terry sintió cómo los celos florecían con sus afiladas espinas.

-¡Ah! –quejándose de un terrible dolor de cabeza, que incluso le impedía estar de pie.

-¡Papá! –gritó el niño.

-¡Terry! –y antes de que cayera al suelo, Candy consiguió que se apoyara sobre ella- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me duele muchísimo!

Viendo cómo sufría, Candy se alarmó por completo. Con la máscara de una enfermera profesional, se dirigió al niño.

-¡Rápido, Abel! ¡Vete a pedir ayuda! –necesitaba a alguien para cargar a alguien más pesado que ella.

Pero el niño ya estaba de camino a la casa principal para pedir ayuda a la muchedumbre. Cuando Terry se percató de que estaban asolas. Dejó caer medio muerto su cuerpo sobre Candy, haciéndole creer que había perdido la consciencia.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! –y tener ese cuerpo tan pesado a punto de caer, hacía que Candy tuviera que emplear toda la fuerza que tenía, para que no cayera bruscamente.

Con cuidado y con mucho esfuerzo, trató de sentarse sobre el césped, para así no tener tanto peso sobre ella.

Alegre por haberlo conseguido, Candy suspiró aliviada. Ahora tenía que revisar sus constantes vitales, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó cómo Terry comenzaba a susurrar algo intangible.

-Beth… Elisabeth…

La rubia quedó en estado de shock.

Aquel nombre.

Era el de su colega enfermera que había perecido durante la Gran Guerra.

Y también…

Pero no pudo hurgar más en sus pensamientos, ya que notó cómo Terry con los ojos medio cerrados, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance, le cogía la quijada.

-Beth… -susurrando de nuevo ese nombre, pero con una voz tan dulce y llena de deseo que le erizó todos los vellos de su piel.

Y Candy no pudo evitar lo siguiente que ocurrió.

El beso.

La unión de sus labios.

Con los ojos abiertos y sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, Candy no hizo el amago de separarse.

Fue un beso corto, pero tan lleno de sentimientos que le resultó familiar.

Y cuando Terry se separó, la miró con esos ojos llenos de felicidad sincera y antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia absoluta, volvió a susurrar.

-Beth…

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando Abel llegó corriendo con varios de los mayordomos de la casa, mientras que Candy trataba de recuperarse de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Señorita Candy! ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! –murmuró uno de ellos viendo el estado del joven Grandchester.

-Por favor, llévenlo a su dormitorio. Enseguida iré a revisarlo –ordenó la rubia con la cabeza gacha, mientras los empleados cargaban al moreno. Se sentía tan avergonzado, que si alguno de ellos notaba el rojo en su rostro, comenzarían a sospechar de que algo raro había pasado.

Abel veía a su padre en ese estado, y desesperado, empezó a derramar lágrimas de preocupación.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le ha pasado esto a papá? Si empezaba a ir a mejor…

El lamento del más pequeño, hizo que Candy se sintiera mal por haber creado una montaña por un grano de arena. Estaba claro que Terry había comenzado a recuperar sus recuerdos, y simplemente la había confundido. Además, se notaba que había sentido un profundo amor por su colega fallecida. El mismo que ella sentía ahora por Albert. Con esa firme creencia, abrazó al pequeño con ternura para tratar de animarlo.

-No te preocupes, Abel. Es lo que suele pasar cuando empiezas a recuperar tus recuerdos.

-¿Empieza? –mirándole con una interrogación.

-Ajá –asintiendo con un guiño-. Mientras no estabas aquí, tu padre ha mencionado a tu mamá.

-¿De veras? –exclamó el niño ahora emocionado.

Candy asintió con la cabeza toda feliz.

Y el niño empezó a gritar de alegría, donde Candy no pudo evitar reír.

Esa era la realidad.

Terry comenzaba poco a poco a recuperar su memoria. Y había comenzado al recordar a la mujer que había amado, dándole un delicado beso, como los que él le había dado en el pasado.

¡Fuera!

¡Tenía que olvidar esos sentimientos que había tenido por él en el pasado!

Ahora ella estaba felizmente con Albert y Terry había sufrido una confusión al verla.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se había apartado, pudiendo hacerlo?

.

Cuando Candy entró al dormitorio donde estaba Terry, éste seguía con los ojos cerrados.

La escena del beso aparecía en su mente una y otra vez.

¡Basta!

¡Tenía que olvidarlo!

Ahora lo más importante era revisar sus constantes vitales.

Tenía que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos personales y centrarse en su deber como enfermera.

Pero al acercarse, y observarle… más bien, esos labios carnosos donde los había probado más de una vez.

¡Basta!

Se reprendió a sí misma por segunda, mientras se golpeaba el rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

-"Vamos, Candy. No dejes que un malentendido te afecte. Recuerda que no te veía a ti, sino a Beth."

Con esa idea, Candy ya se sentía la misma de siempre.

No tenía porqué seguir dándole tantas vueltas a la cabeza por un error.

Vale que habían sido novios en el pasado, y quizás pudiera haber quedado secuelas, donde un beso era como volver a casa. Pero ambos habían seguido con sus vidas, encontrando el amor en otra persona. Ella con Albert y Terry con Beth.

Tras dejar escapar un hondo suspiro, sintiéndose algo más recuperada, Candy procedió a revisarle el pulso.

Estaba estable.

Buena señal.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera revisarle la temperatura de su frente, la mano que revisaba su pulso, se vio cogida por la suya.

-Terry… -viendo cómo él había abierto los ojos y la miraba con esos ojos donde parecía estar en un mundo imaginario.

-¡Beth! –volviendo a confundirla- ¡Te he echado de menos!

Ante esas palabras, Candy se quedó sin habla.

Sus ojos abiertos, viéndola directamente, pero con un extraño brillo donde parecía estar en otro mundo. ¿Sería posible que hubiese recuperado la memoria, pero con secuelas donde confundía lo real con lo irreal?

Bruscamente, Terry la atrajo contra él, cayendo de forma poca ortodoxa entre sus brazos.

-¡Terry! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!

-Beth… -volviendo a susurrar ese nombre con tanta ternura, a medida que acercaba su rostro al suyo.

Esta vez, Candy tenía tiempo más que suficiente para apartarlo y hacerle ver que estaba confundido. Ella no era Beth, sino Candy. Si se dejaba besar, entonces, no habría duda de que estaría engañando a Albert.

Cerrando los ojos, Candy se apartó bruscamente de Terry, manteniendo las distancias con él, mientras no dejaba de respirar agitadamente. Con firmeza y gravedad, le espetó la realidad, deseando que así abriera los ojos.

-¡Yo no soy Beth, sino Candy! ¡Beth ha muerto! –clamó entre lágrimas, al recordar el fallecimiento de su amiga.

Vio como Terry se ponía inexpresivo. Irguiéndose lentamente de la cama, acabó por soltar una sonora carcajada ante la sorpresa de la rubia, que no entendía porqué se reía de algo tan delicado. Era como si aquel Terry adolescente que no le importaba nadie hubiera vuelto.

Luego, la miró con tanta arrogancia que la asustó. Levantándose de la cama, se fue acercando hasta ella. Asustada por alguna razón, a cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía. A través de esos ojos azules, donde podía ver todo y nada, ella podría imaginar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared, y antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de huir hacia la puerta y escapar de aquella habitación, Terry se lo había impedido con un brazo, teniéndola entre la espada y la pared. Su sonrisa se hizo más arrogante.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Beth? –con una ceja alzada- ¿Aún sigues preocupada por lo que hubo entre Candy y yo? Ya te dije que lo que hubo entre nosotros solo fue una aventura para pasar el rato.

Escuchar esas palabras, dolieron profundamente a Candy. Sin importar que tenía delante a un enfermo que estaba afectado psicológicamente, le dio una sonora bofetada y se marchó corriendo de la habitación, maldiciéndolo una y otra vez.

Una vez solo, Terry cerró la puerta y apoyándose sobre ella, se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, mientras no dejaba de sonreír orgulloso de su actuación y de la actitud que había tenido Candy ante sus falsas palabras.

-Sigue siendo igual de temperamental que antes –comentó entre risas. Luego se tocó los labios, recordando el beso que le había dado-. No se apartó y le afectaron mis palabras. Está claro que ella todavía siente algo por mí.

Estaba claro que todavía no estaba todo perdido.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Un capítulo más, donde Terry ya se puso manos a la obra sobre sus intenciones de conquistar a Candy, aunque lo haga de forma retorcida. Pero ya sabemos cómo es Terry.

Anuncio ya que hasta junio no volveré a actualizar, ya que se acercan los finales, y es hora de ponerme seria, que he descuidado muchísimo los estudios. Sin embargo, prometo que haré más largo el próximo capítulo. Por supuesto, si os parece bien.

Pues solo me queda agradecer los reviews recibidos, y desear que os haya gustado.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-Muchas gracias, Archie –pedía Candy una vez más con una sonrisa de disculpa, donde sentía que lo estaba molestando demasiado al pedirle aquel favor.

-No te preocupes, Candy. Ya ves que Georgie está encantada de saber que pasará una buena temporada con Abel.

Haciendo alusión a su única hija, quién tenía las mejillas encendidas tras saber que pasaría mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo. Todo lo contrario a Abel, que no entendía porqué de repente su tía Candy había decidido mandarlo unas semanas con la familia de Archie. Si fuera en otras circunstancias, iría encantado a su casa, pero con su padre que empezaba a recordar y con Albert fuera, le daba la impresión que querían deshacerse de él.

Y quizás porque era demasiado idéntico al padre, que Candy pudo ver la expresión de molestia y desagrado en el rostro del pequeño Abel. Era como cuando Terry la observaba con desprecio, cuando ella hablaba del difunto Anthony con tanta melancolía y cariño, que hasta el día de hoy, no supo que lo que sentía Terry eran unos celos terribles.

Pero es que, si tenía al niño más tiempo en la casa, podría descubrir demasiadas cosas comprometedoras entre Terry y ella.

Desde la marcha de Albert, Terry había empezado a recordar su pasado, pero de forma tergiversada. Pues veía en ella, a Beth, su colega fallecida hace años. La mente de Terry estaba cerrada a la realidad, donde no solo la confundía con Beth, sino que hablaba de cosas que nunca quiso haber escuchado.

Lo peor de todo, es que cuando se acercaba, con esos aires seductores como cuando habían sido novios, su cuerpo quería corresponderlos.

Y eso sería traicionar descaradamente a Albert.

No quería que se enterase. Pero era tan imposible contener el desenfreno que tenía Terry cuando sus recuerdos modificados acudían, que por eso había decidido irse con él a la vieja cabaña donde había conocido a Albert por primera vez.

Era su forma de escapar de la muchedumbre, para que así no vieran una infidelidad que ella no buscaba. Y al mismo tiempo peligroso para ella, porque estaba sola para defenderse de los ataques seductores de Terry. Pero mejor estar sola a que la descubrieran y malentendieran la situación.

Y claro, no podía permitir que Abel viniera con ellos, y mucho menos que se quedara con los sirvientes. Eso sería como dejarlo abandonado. Por eso, que mejor que Archie para que lo cuidase. Con Archie y Annie, que lo cuidarían como un hijo más, y Georgie que le tenía un cariño muy especial, podría sentirse aliviada de dejarlo en buenas manos.

Sin embargo, parecía que a pesar de todo, el niño seguía sintiéndose abandonado.

-Candy, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Annie advirtiendo su cuerpo tenso y quieto.

-Claro que sí, Annie –le contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala fue abierta, apareciendo Terry por allí, donde Candy se puso lívida al instante, como si de pronto empezara a sentir miedo de aquella persona tan conocida y desconocida, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué bien se te ve! –fue a saludarle Archie animosamente, donde Terry lo recibió nerviosamente, como si aún no recordase la amistad/rivalidad que tenía con Archie.

Esa era un alivio para Candy. Ya que los recuerdos tergiversados de Terry solo duraban unos minutos, después, como si sufriera bombardeos en su cabeza, caía inconsciente y volvía a ser ese Terry sumiso y perdido en la vida.

Candy observó como Archie entablaba conversación con un Terry sobre su salud, a lo que Terry le contestaba con una preocupación sobre unas lagunas de memoria que empezaba a sentir últimamente. Eso hacía que Archie le mirara compasión. Si supiera la verdad, estaba segura de que lo golpearía como en los viejos tiempos.

-Candy –le habló Annie con una dulce sonrisa- ¿por qué no vamos a tomar el aire?

Tras aquella sugerencia, Candy captó la indirecta de que quería hablar con ella asolas y que le contase la verdad que ocultaba. Eso era lo malo de crecer juntas y que se conocieran muy bien la una a la otra.

Una vez que estuvieron en el exterior sin los oídos indiscretos de la muchedumbre que los llevara a rumorear sobre los miembros de la alta sociedad, Candy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro pesado como si la carga que estuviera llevando fuese demasiado para ella.

-Terry –comenzando a explicarle todo. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y que la aconsejaran- ha empezado a recordar –Annie se quedó sorprendida, pero dado la actitud depresiva de Candy, parecía que habían consecuencias. Así que sin acotar nada, silenciosamente le pidió que continuara-. Pero, él cree que yo soy Beth.

Los ojos de Annie se agrandaron como platos y no pudo evitar escapar un quejido de asombro.

-Pero, tienes que aclarárselo. Recordarle que Beth está muerta y…

-¡Ya lo he hecho! –espetó rabiosa a punto de echarse a llorar-. Pero él no quiere escucharlo. Y luego -recordando sus palabras crueles sobre su relación en el pasado-, empieza a soltar que lo que tuvimos no era nada en especial. ¡Lo suelta sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo ni sentimiento! ¡¿Es qué yo fui la única que lo pasó fatal cuando rompimos?! –ya no pudo evitar llorar y echarse a sus brazos para desahogarse a gusto.

Le dolía que Terry pensase eso de su relación.

Le dolía tanto que le desgarraba el corazón.

-Candy –comenzó Annie-, ¿no te has parado a pensar que así cómo tiene su mente confundida que sus palabras también lo sean? –ante esas palabras, Candy dejó de llorar-. Eres enfermera, debes entender que si confunde la realidad, también tendrá confundida la mente donde mezcla cosas por las que ha pasado.

Candy alzó la cabeza para ver a su amiga, quién a través de su sonrisa dulce, la veía brillando como la luz de la esperanza. La pelinegra amplió su sonrisa a una más divertida.

-Aunque no sé si me he explicado bien, pero espero que entiendas que no debe afectarte lo que diga Terry. Ahora mismo no es él y lo que ve no es la realidad.

-Tienes razón –dándose cuenta de esa posibilidad tan básica.

No había caído en que la vida de Terry había estado afectada psicológicamente tanto por lo sucedido con su madre, como por la separación que habían tenido y el verse obligado a quedarse con Susana, buscando años después, el consuelo con Beth, la última mujer en su vida y que estaba fallecida.

-Además –continuaba Annie sin abandonar su sonrisa-, dudo que Terry se mofara de la relación que teníais. Se notaba mucho que te quería demasiado y que estaba dispuesto a todo para que fueras feliz. ¿O ya has olvidado el sacrificio que hizo al abandonar el internado cuando casi te expulsan por culpa de Elisa?

Animada con las palabras de Annie, Candy decidió hacerle caso y confiar en lo que decía. Ahora se sentía llena de energía e inspirada en querer ayudarle. Siempre y cuando su cuerpo no la traicionase. Eso desde luego no se lo contaría por muy buenas amigas que fuesen. Le resultaba bastante vergonzoso.

.

Sin embargo, en el coche de camino a casa, Annie empezaba a reflexionar sobre la nueva situación a la que se enfrentaba Candy.

La verdad, es que cuando la había visto tan desolada, no había podido evitar compadecerse de ella y ayudarla a que volviera a ser la misma Candy alegre de siempre.

Pero si analizaba la situación fríamente, el estado de Candy era demasiado sospechoso. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan dolorida de que Terry se hubiera burlado de la relación que tenían?

Ella estaba con Albert, y conociendo a Candy como la conocía, eso sería algo que la pondría de los nervios y a contárselo con un mal humor tan divertido como ella misma era. Pero no, se lo había contado estando tan triste y desolada, como el día que le había confesado que Terry y ella lo habían dejado.

Luego, estaba el asunto de que se fueran a una cabaña aislada de toda civilización para cuidarlo.

¿Para qué quería cuidarlo estando en la más profunda soledad?

Parecía cómo si quisiera esconder algo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Annie? –le preguntó Archie.

-Nada –contestó bajito y poco convincente. Escapando de la mirada poco creíble de Archie, Annie se centró en los dos niños, donde su hijita le contaba a Abel lo que harían al llegar a casa y la habitación que le tenían preparada, mientras que ella, seguía intranquila con sus dudas-. Oye, Archie, ¿tú crees que una persona que amó a alguien en el pasado pueda tener aún sentimientos, aunque esté con otra persona?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Supongamos, por ejemplo, que Patty encuentre a otro hombre y se case con él, pero, estando casada, aún ame a Stear –poner como ejemplo a su amiga Patty no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no encontraba otra forma de explicar lo que le atormentaba sin perjudicar a Candy y leyera entre líneas la verdad.

Repentinamente, notó cómo el ambiente se volvía ensombrecido y tenso, a pesar de las risas de los niños. Annie miró a Archie, encontrándolo con su rostro sobre el paisaje cómo si lo encontrase interesante. Confusa, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, hasta que él respondió a su duda.

-Creo que no. Quizás tenga recuerdos, pero no creo que se trate de amor. El tiempo tiende a curar las heridas. Sobre todo cuando esa persona ya no está

En sus frases, se atisbaba un sentimiento de pena, donde Annie tardó en percatarse que al mencionar a su hermano, tuvo que abrir una caja de recuerdos tan tristes y dolorosos, que tal como había dicho Archie, con el tiempo se superan, pero nunca del todo.

Inmediatamente, se sintió arrepentida de haber puesto a su hermano fallecido como ejemplo y se centró en animar a su marido. Cogiéndole la mano, se la apretó y después dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su hombro, para transmitirle ese calor y consuelo que ahora Archie necesitaba.

Por ese día, Annie se olvidó de sus sospechas y a centrarse en que Archie siguiera sonriendo y a recordarle que la vida todavía continuaba.

.

Los preparativos para marcharse ya estaban listos.

Las indicaciones de lo que tendrían que hacer los sirvientes durante su ausencia, también.

La carta para Albert para anunciarle su traslado temporal a la vieja cabaña en la que habían estado, a punto de ser terminada.

Quería pensar que no quería tener mentiras con él. Así que estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre si contarle todo lo pasado con Terry con pelos y señales, pero luego recordó que una carta podría extraviarse e incluso ser leída por un tercero.

Había tanta gente mala por el mundo, que mejor sería contarle en persona lo sucedido. Estaba convencida de que Albert la entendería. Él sabía mejor que nadie, la relación que había tenido con Terry en el pasado, y que se había recuperado de aquel fatídico amor al descubrir que él era su amor de toda la vida.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta de par en par, algo extraño, ya que todos los sirvientes llamaban pidiendo permiso para entrar. Pero cuando se encontró a Terry con esos ojos perdidos en la locura y dentro de su mundo imaginario, la rubia se levantó abruptamente y se puso a la ofensiva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Terry? ¡Este es mi cuarto!

-Nuestro cuarto querrás decir, ¿no, Beth?

Y tal cómo se imaginaba la rubia, Terry volvía a confundirla con su amiga. Viendo como él cerraba la puerta y se acercaba tan sigiloso como un depredador a su presa, Candy decidió hacerle frente. Si Terry estaba empeñado en pensar que ella era Beth, pues que así fuera. Pero no dejaría que su cuerpo actuase a su disposición.

-De acuerdo, es nuestro cuarto –cruzándose de brazos, siguiéndole la corriente-. Pero debes recordar que estoy embarazada y necesito reposo –espetó tan tranquila con su actuación, que se sorprendió de sus dotes como actriz.

Por un momento, observó cómo Terry se había detenido estando tan consternado, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada en toda la cara. Así que tragando saliva, Candy continuó con su actuación.

-Ya sabes que estamos en un lugar muy peligroso, donde nuestras vidas pueden desaparecer por culpa de esta guerra.

Y tras unos segundos donde Terry seguía estancado en el sitio, como si no supiera qué decir, cuando lo vio sonreír maliciosamente, su cara quedó como el papel.

-Por eso mismo, debemos aprovechar la vida –volviendo a acercarse a ella peligrosamente, donde Candy retrocedía a cada paso que él daba-. Puede que muera la próxima vez que vaya, puede que mueras en el campamento, por eso hay que aprovechar esta mierda de vida, aunque haya que romper reglas.

Aterrorizada por lo que decía, Candy acabó por tropezar torpemente con el escritorio, donde su brusco movimiento hizo que la carta que iba hacia Albert cayera al suelo. Ella hizo el error de mirarla, por lo que no pudo escapar cuando tuvo los brazos de Terry aprisionándola con demasiada fuerza. En medio de aquella situación, sentía como su cuerpo quería corresponder al suyo. Pero ella amaba a Albert. Y Terry solo la confundía con otra mujer.

Solo era confusión.

Le decía su cabeza.

Así que esperaba que sus siguientes palabras le hicieran retroceder de sus actos lujuriosos.

-Terry, por favor, estoy embarazada. Ten un poco de consideración.

Y cuando lo escuchar soltar una risotada, comprendió que ni eso lo detendría.

-¡Ja! ¿Consideración? ¿Tú? –burlándose, acercando su rostro al suyo-. Pero si tú eres la primera en querer lanzarte sobre mí, a pesar de tu gorda barriga.

Candy estaba lívida sin saber qué decirle o qué hacer.

Él se acercaba.

Sabía lo que quería.

Y su cuerpo se negaba a rechazarle.

Miró la carta que estaba tirada en el suelo y casi pudo ver el rostro de Albert mirándola tan triste y decepcionado experimentando el mismo sentimiento de tener el corazón roto como ella lo había tenido en varias ocasiones.

Guiada por su corazón, Candy empujó violentamente a Terry, provocando que éste cayera de bruces en el suelo.

Con la respiración agitada, Candy protegía su cuerpo con sus manos, al tiempo en que lo miraba a él.

Su miedo se incrementó al sentir golpes en la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-Señora Candy, ¿está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Si la servidumbre entraba y veía a Terry en su cuarto, quién sabe la de habladurías que habría. Con más razón que nunca, debía aislarse de esa casa.

Y si creía que la cosa no podía empeorar, cuando vio a Terry con esa sonrisita traviesa y levantándose, tuvo que elegir entre contestar a los sirvientes o a alejar a Terry.

Teniendo en cuenta que Terry estaba en un trance de tiovivos donde no atendía a razones, tendría que priorizar a la servidumbre.

-Estoy bien. No pasa nada

Contestó con palabras lentas y simples, mientras que su corazón más agitado que nunca veía a un Terry que había logrado abrazarla y a repartir besos por su cuello y su pequeño escote. La sensación que le provocaba era una mezcla entre excitación y culpa. Solo deseaba que los sirvientes no entrasen y resistir a esa tentación que se iba convirtiendo en peligrosa, al notar como las manos masculinas y lascivas la tocaban en partes que no debía tocar y hacía marcas que no tenía que hacer.

-¿Quiere que entre y la ayude, señora?

Agrandando los ojos, Candy no tardó en contestar totalmente alterada.

-¡No! ¡Puedo arreglármelas sola! ¡Váyase de una vez!

Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose mal por faltarle el respeto a un empleado. Aunque estuviera en su derecho, era algo en lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado y trataba a todos como iguales. Pero la situación era tan delicada, que si alguien la viera dejándose manosear y besar por otro, el escándalo sería tan trascendental que de la noche a la mañana caería toda la reputación de los Andrew.

-Entendido, señora.

Y la empleada seguía tras la puerta, donde Candy esperaba no tener que hablar. Su boca estaba cerrada con sus propias manos para evitar soltar gemidos. Terry había dejado de abrazarla, para colocarse detrás suya y seguir con su juego de repartir besos sobre su cuello, mientras que una de las manos se introducía por el corpiño, hasta llegar a una zona prohibida de su cuerpo y tocárselo con una rudeza jamás experimentada, donde cuerpo se encendía de forma extraña.

-Con su permiso, me retiro –dijo la empleada, abandonando por fin el lugar.

Candy siguió aguantando lo que Terry hacía hasta que no escuchó el ruido de sus pisadas. Pudiendo por fin resistirse, volvió a dirigirse a aquel hombre que la trataba con tanta rudeza donde su cuerpo la traicionaba al querer más. Pero su conciencia superaba aquel sentimiento carnal. El hecho de que casi pudiera ser descubierta por la muchedumbre, la había despertado y a querer luchar contra lo que no estaba bien.

-¡Ya está bien, Terry! ¡Déjame…!

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, en un beso que no tenía la rudeza como sus manos, sino una ternura y una delicadeza cómo los que le daba desde que había empezado a recordar.

En aquel beso recordó, una vez más, el cariño y el amor que le había tenido en el pasado. Un pasado donde su relación no había podido ser larga y feliz. Sino fuera por terceras personas, ahora mismo estaría casada con él y quizás hasta tendrían un hijo.

Con esa frustración encima, correspondió al beso, como si quisiera compensar todos los que no habían tenido durante los largos años de separación.

Su cuerpo dejó de ser manoseado, y volvió a ser abrazado con la misma delicadeza con la que la besaba. Se sintió empujada hacia la cama, cayendo los dos como peso muertos, donde el beso no se rompió en ningún momento.

Estuvieron besándose, como si estuvieran recuperando el tiempo perdido, hasta que el propio Terry abandonó sus labios.

Los dos se miraron cara a cara, con sus respiraciones irregulares y sus cuerpos encendidos que ya no importaban lo que eran y donde estaban.

Terry se acunó entre los brazos de Candy y tras soltar un suspiro feliz, confesó.

-Te amo, Candy.

Las acciones hacían perder la cabeza, pero las palabras eran como el abrir los ojos ante la realidad, y Candy lo aprendió en aquel momento. Ya no solo era recordar que era mujer casada, sino escuchar aquellas palabras dirigidas a ella. Con los ojos agrandados, creía que ahora ella era la loca y no había escuchado bien. ¿No se supone que la confundía con Beth? ¿Sería cómo Annie le había dicho que mezclaba momentos de su vida?

Mirando a Terry, donde tenía su cabeza escondida sobre su pecho, tembló al percatarse que tenía el escote medio expuesto y tirados en la cama que ella compartía con Albert. En esa misma cama se habían besado de forma desenfrenada, donde ella había respondido como una ramera necesitada de pasión.

Se sentía asqueada y sucia.

-¿Candy?

Escuchó cómo Terry la llamaba con una voz preocupada y distinta. Como si hubiera vuelto a ser ese hombre perdido en la vida.

-Candy –viéndola con más atención, agrandó los ojos incrédulo-, ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

Candy percibió inquietud y confusión en los rostros de Terry. Luego a mirarse a sí mismo, como si se imaginara que él fuese el culpable.

-Yo… -mirándose las manos cómo si allí estuviera escrito el crimen.

Esa actitud preocupó a la rubia y lo atrajo contra sí, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No ha pasado nada, Terry. Tranquilo. Solo que mientras me cambiaba, me desmayé y tú viniste a ayudarme –mintiendo para que no pensara lo que no era. Si él descubría que en un estado en el que no recordaba, había hecho algo indebido, las consecuencias psicológicas podrían ser terribles y a forzarse a no querer recordar nada nunca más o, peor, a quedar vegetal.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó el hombre viéndola con un rostro tan triste, que hasta parecía adorable.

-Que sí, Terry. No te preocupes más, soy una mujer fuerte y ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a ti –dijo ella con una alegría y energía que quitaría la preocupación a cualquiera.

-Me alegro –suspiró el moreno, irguiéndose. Luego, vio la carta en el suelo y la recogió para ponerla en su lugar-. Le estabas escribiendo a Albert –murmuró, por lo que Candy se alteró-. Será mejor que no le digas a Albert que te desmayaste, no vaya a ser que se preocupe.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió ella demasiado aprisa.

-Bien, buenas noches, Candy. Me iré a descansar. Mañana, partimos, ¿no?

-Sí, a primera hora de la mañana, aunque estaremos en un lugar bastante incómodo, así que aprovecha para descansar bien.

-Lo haré.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación, Terry tuvo que contener con grandes esfuerzos la risa que le había provocado su actuación.

Jamás imaginaba que todo resultase a pedir de boca.

Sin duda, ella aún estaba enamorada de él.

Sus besos, la forma en cómo su cuerpo respondía, su reacción.

Y a partir de mañana estarían solos y en un lugar aislado.

¿Qué más podía pedir para conquistarla y recuperarla?

-"Ser o no ser: ésta es la cuestión: si es más noble sufrir en el ánimo los tiros y los flechazos de la insultante Fortuna, o alzarse en armas contra un mar de agitaciones, y, enfrentándose con ellas, acabarlas..." –recitando de forma perfecta aquel pasaje tan universal que tanto lo caracterizaba en aquella situación.

Quién le iba a decir que iba a interpretar a su personaje favorito en la vida real.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pasaje tomada de la obra _Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare _._ (Acto tercero, escena primera)

Un capítulo más donde en esta ocasión, todo se ve desde la perspectiva de Candy. Creo que es más emocionante, porque así puedo enfocar mejor sus sentimientos, cuando ya sabemos qué es lo que pretende Terry.

Honestamente, me siento bastante satisfecha con este capítulo, y bueno, lo que pase en la cabaña y solos… Muchas cosas pueden suceder. Además, siendo Terry el que lleve la batuta, porque solo a él puede antojársele cuando perder la razón y volver a ella. Muy cabroncete jajaja.

Pues deseando que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review para conocer vuestras opiniones.

Con mucho cariño.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Tensa, sujetando las riendas de la carreta, Candy no dejaba de transmitir esa sensación a los dos caballos.

La rubia trataba de calmarse, pero teniendo a un Terry en el carro demasiado tranquilo, donde en cualquier momento podría atacarla con sus recuerdos entremezclados, era imposible para que se sintiera serena.

Con ese temor, Candy había decidido ir a la cabaña del bosque en carreta, en vez de ir en coche. Las típicas damas de la sociedad no sabían conducir. Solo había un puñado que sí sabía, aunque ese puñado iban como locas con el volante y tendían a ser señaladas como mujeres extrañas con costumbres de hombres. Ella, dado su carácter, tendría que estar en ese grupo. Pero, para ella que estaba acostumbrada al aire libre, era mucho mejor llevar las riendas de un caballo, que de algo mecánico que podría dejarte tirado en medio de la carretera, cómo había ocurrido con los incontables vehículos fallidos inventados por Stear.

Acordarse de él, hizo que su tensión desapareciese para sentirse deprimida.

Los años habían pasado, y todos habían seguido adelante con sus vidas, pero eso no significaba que la pena al recordar que esa persona ya nunca más estaría, dejase de existir. Era cómo cuando a veces se acordaba de Anthony. Un muchacho lleno de vida y tan alegre como él, morir tan joven.

¿Por qué la muerte se llevaba siempre a gente tan maravillosa al otro mundo?

¿Acaso estaban celosos, y por eso el dios de la muerte lanzaba su guadaña afilada contra ellos?

Recostado en el carro, Terry dejó de observar el paisaje para enfocarse en la mujer. La tensión que su amada rubita había tenido era algo que hasta él se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no pensaba en lanzarse sobre ella, mientras estaban en marcha. No estaba tan loco, para que sus vidas corrieran peligro.

Pero, qué de repente se sintiese muy relajada, lo invitaba a que la mirara con atención y a ver cómo los ojos de Candy parecían estar perdidos en alguna parte de sus memorias. Unas memorias muy dolorosas.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó en su estado de sumisión.

-¡Ah! –despertando de sus recuerdos tristes, Candy asomó una gran sonrisa natural-. Nada, no es nada. Solo que es la primera vez que estaré tanto tiempo sin Abel.

De tanto tiempo que había pasado con ella, Terry había aprendido cuando mentía y cuando no. Todo para no preocupar a los demás. Pero no podía insinuar algo que el auténtico Terry conocía. Así que solo se le ocurrió hacer un comentario con doble intención.

-Supongo que Abel sentirá lo mismo. Ese niño te quiere como si fueses su madre.

Candy volvió a tensarse. Tragando saliva, miró de reojo a Terry, quién con una sonrisa triste miraba el paisaje.

-Aunque yo soy su padre, se nota que es a ti y a Albert quién os ve cómo si fuerais sus auténticos padres.

-¡No digas eso, Terry! –pronunció ella de inmediato- ¡Tú eres su verdadero padre! ¡Abel ha empezado a apreciarte y a quererte como el padre que eres

-Pero –suspirando con tristeza-, a ti te ve cómo su única madre. Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás lo mejor es dejarlo con vosotros.

-¡De eso nada! –protestó ella molesta como si la hubieran insultado.

Candy mejor que nadie sabía lo duro que era el que tus verdaderos padres te abandonasen, para dejarte con unos desconocidos. Aunque tuvo altibajos durante su adolescencia, llegando a tener un apellido para toda la vida y un hombre que la amaba, el que fuese alguien adoptada era un karma que su pariente Elisa se lo recordaba cada vez que se veían.

Por fortuna, Abel tenía a su padre para evitar que fuese traumatizado cómo lo había ocurrido a ella, y ahora, su propio padre pretendía abandonarlo porque se sentía inquieto de que no lo quisiera.

Era absurdo.

-No pienso permitir que abandones a tu hijo, y aunque sea, te lo recordaré a palos para que no hagas una insensatez.

Terry sonrió.

La tensión y la tristeza habían desaparecido de su querida Candy, y ahora solo había decisión y energía para corregir de un error que quizás más tarde se arrepentiría.

Su tarzanita pecosa estaba de regreso.

Sin decir nada más, continuaron el camino durante unos minutos más, hasta que Candy visualizó la pequeña cabaña en donde había conocido a Albert por primera vez.

Bajando la primera, un mar de recuerdos nostálgicos acudieron a su mente. Cerrando los ojos, Candy aún podía recordar la primera vez en que se habían conocido. Había sido de una forma bastante peculiar. Él con su espesa barba y sus gafas oscuras, pasaba por un vagabundo treintañero y peligroso que la había asustado, hasta el punto de desmayarla. Pero su dulzura, el cariño que los animales le tenían fueron suficiente para conquistarla y a poder confiar en él.

Aquel lugar tan simple, abandonado en medio del bosque, era el lugar perfecto para vivir en armonía, sin estar atado a las pesadas costumbres de la alta sociedad. El lugar perfecto para ella, si lo pensaba bien. Tan acostumbrada estaba a lo rústico y a vivir en libertad, que aquel lugar era mucho mejor que todas las mansiones en las que había vivido.

Tras haber desenganchado los caballos de la carreta, Terry observaba silencioso y bastante molesto, cómo Candy se había desentendido de él para meterse en un mundo de ensueño, donde él no existía. Apretando con fuerza las riendas de los caballos, les transmitió su malestar y que los dos caballos relincharan y moviesen sus patas inquietas, despertando a Candy.

-¡Ah! –mirando hacia atrás- ¡Lo siento! –sacando la lengua como una niña traviesa-. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos. Ahora, desempaco todo –yendo corriendo hacia la carreta.

Inexpresivo, molesto, celoso, Terry solo se ocupó de los caballos.

-Oye, ¿es cierto que esta cabaña pertenece a Albert? –preguntó sin mirarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! –cargando el pesado paquete de víveres-. Aquí es dónde lo conocí durante mi estancia como dama de compañía de Elisa.

La rubia sintió cómo el peso era bastante liviano, y se encontró con Terry ayudándola.

-Es decir, que este lugar está lleno de los recuerdos que habéis pasado juntos. Qué suerte.

Candy no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de culpa por la poca sensibilidad que había tenido. Desde el mismo momento en que había pisado el suelo, no se había acordado en que si estaban allí era porque temía que la servidumbre descubriese cómo Terry la atacaba al sufrir un ataque de memoria tergiversada, confundiéndola con su colega fallecida, Beth.

Lo peor de todo, es que ella, lejos de resistirse y hacerle entrar en razón, su cuerpo y una parte de su corazón se negaba a resistirse, sino a aceptarlo.

Terry había sido una persona muy especial que había ocupado su corazón, después de la muerte de Anthony. Con él, había aprendido a seguir adelante, y a no seguir estancada en un amor que estaba bajo tierra y que jamás volvería.

Aquel amor adolescente, ahora luchaba contra el amor de casada, que supuestamente había tenido desde la infancia. Por eso había elegido aquella cabaña que tantos recuerdos tenía de Albert. Esperaba que esos recuerdos tan tiernos la ayudasen a no dejarse seducir por las palabras de Terry. Y con solo verla, había funcionado para no tener en cuenta al moreno y a olvidar que él estaba en una situación muy delicada.

-No te preocupes Terry. Ya verás cómo acabarás recordando todo.

Por lo bajo, rezó en sufrir lo menos posible aquellos recuerdos tergiversados, afectándola en varios sentidos.

.

Sus oraciones y su fuerte creencia a Dios, parece que habían sido escuchadas, ya que con el paso de los días, Terry no había sufrido ninguna de aquellas alucinaciones.

Su estadía en la cabaña, aunque rutinaria, era demasiada tranquila y llena de alegría. Ella se encargaba de preparar la comida, limpiar la cabaña y jugar con los animales. Mientras que Terry se ocupaba de los caballos.

En más de una ocasión, Terry le había dicho que repartiesen de forma equitativa las tareas domésticas. Sin embargo, Candy que disfrutaba todo aquello con una alegre sonrisa, como si fuera ella la que recordase tiempos del pasado, le había dicho energéticamente que no.

La sensación de libertad. De andar con los pies descalzos en la hierba o por el río, o de estar con vestidos ligeros, estaba hecho para ella.

Aunque con Albert tenían su pequeño jardín y el derecho a ir como quisiera, tenía que pensar que la servidumbre no era de la misma opinión. Ya no era la primera vez que las sirvientas murmurasen a espaldas de sus señores y que esas habladurías llegasen a otras familias de gran prestigio. Si algo así sucedía con ella, mancharía la reputación de los Andrew, donde la tía abuela Elroy le daría el sermón del año por no comportarse adecuadamente.

Ella no estaba hecha para ser una dama de la alta sociedad, y tampoco Albert, pero a diferencia de ella Albert no podía renunciar a su puesto, por la sencilla razón de que los siguientes a ser los cabeza de familia eran gente que le recordaba mucho a los Legan. Entonces, la familia Andrew donde estaba Archie, su querida amiga Annie y la pequeña Georgie se verían afectados.

Suspiró con pesadez, mientras miraba como el caldo ya estaba hecho.

Asomando la cabeza por la pequeña ventanita, llamó a Terry para que viniese a comer.

Como todos los días, el hombre estaba con ambos caballos. Candy no advirtió cómo lucía bastante inexpresivo, mientras peinaba a la yegua blanca, como si tuviese algo en mente.

Al volver a introducir la cabeza en el interior de la cabaña, Candy se golpeó varias veces las mejillas para no seguir pensando en cosas angustiosas y a volver a ser la Candy de siempre.

-¡Adelante!

Se dijo a sí misma, para después tararear alegremente mientras iba poniendo la mesa.

Tan ensimismada y tan relajada estaba que no se preocupó cuando Terry había entrado con ese rostro tan inexpresivo donde algo nuevo sucedería ese día.

-Ah, Terry, siéntate. Ahora te sirvo.

El hombre acató la orden con sumisión, y al instante tuvo a Candy con la enorme cazuela del caldo en la mesa. Sin abandonar su tarareo, Candy sirvió primero a Terry y luego se echó ella. Comida que les duraría para los dos días siguientes. Algo que llevaban haciendo desde su llegada. Terry esperó a que ella terminase de servir, antes de empezar a comer.

-Te veo muy feliz –comentó de repente-. No sé si es mi impresión, pero te noto más feliz aquí que cuando estábamos en casa.

-¿En serio? –regresando la cazuela a la zona de cocina, para que no estuviera molestando en la mesa.

-Es como si este ambiente pegase más contigo que el ser una dama de la alta sociedad.

Ella rió divertida.

-Me encanta la naturaleza y el olor que se respira estando al aire libre –confesó ella sentándose a la mesa con una sonrisa risueña.

-Ya veo –murmuró él y cogiendo una cucharada de aquel caldo, se la llevó a la boca.

Al mismo tiempo, Candy hizo lo mismo. El sentimiento de emoción y satisfacción la invadieron al comprobar cómo le había salido riquísimo.

-¡Me ha salido estupendo! ¿No crees lo mismo, Terry? –levantando sus ojos verdes hacia él. Pero viendo a Terry demasiado quieto con la cuchara en la boca, la dejó extrañada- Terry…

Tuvo que cortarse ya que de repente lágrimas mojaban las mejillas del moreno. Candy se sintió en alerta, donde aquellas emociones eran algo nuevo para ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Terry? –sintiéndose asustada.

Al mirarlo mejor, Candy se lo encontró con los ojos perdidos y a comenzar a murmurar.

-Este sabor… Beth…

-Terry…

La cuchara que Terry tenía, cayó al suelo. El hombre había llevado ambas manos a su cabeza cómo si de repente empezase a tener un dolor terrible. Candy se levantó de su asiento apurada, volcando la silla y el plato de sopa. Algo irrelevante en comparación con lo que Terry parecía estar sufriendo.

-¡Terry, ¿qué te pasa?!

-Mi cabeza… Beth…

Estaba empezando a recordar, a recordar de verdad, pensaba Candy. Animándolo más que nunca, Candy le dio todo su apoyo.

-Eso es Terry. Recuerda lo que pasaste con Beth. Recupera tu memoria. Tu verdadera memoria.

El hombre siguió agonizando donde tuvo que sujetar la mano de Candy para resistir a ese dolor físico que le hacía estallar la cabeza. Tras soltar un gran grito, no pudo seguir manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, y cayó como peso pesado sobre Candy.

Candy tenía el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y con lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

Ver con sus propios ojos cómo Terry lo había pasado tan mal, donde ella no había podido hacer nada, le hacían ver que la sangre fría que había desarrollado como enfermera, no había servido para nada.

Era Terry.

Alguien muy cercano a ella.

Él se había sentido terriblemente mal en un campo en el que ella no tenía ni idea.

Lo desconocido siempre asustaba a uno, y a ella, aquella situación, le había roto el corazón.

-¿Terry?

Respirando entrecortadamente, como si ya hubiese pasado por lo peor, los ojos de Terry la buscaron desesperadamente.

-Candy –murmuro él en una sensación de encontrarla tras muchos años de no haberse visto.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Terry la abrazó con fuerza como si se fuera a desvanecer. Y Candy solo podía pensar en una cosa: Terry volvía a sufrir aquellos ataques de recuerdos tergiversados.

Aunque había algo distinto. Terry se dirigía a ella por su nombre y no por el de Beth. Aún así, tenía que tratar de resistir y no sucumbir a sus encantos. Tenía que pensar en lo que ella había vivido en aquella cabaña cuando había estado con Albert.

Cerrando los ojos, pudo verlo sentado en el taburete con los pequeños animales rodeándole. Su voz suave, llamándola le dio fuerzas para resistirse.

-Terry, ya está bien –tratando de apartarlo.

Al conseguirlo, sin grandes esfuerzos, Candy vio cómo Terry asomaba una extraña mueca de confusión.

-¿Qué sucede, Candy? –luego tras echar una mirada a su alrededor, la confusión de Terry se dejó entrever al extremo- ¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no estamos en casa?

Candy pestañeó un par de veces.

Terry sufría un nuevo ataque de recuerdo tergiversado, pero este parecía muy distinto al de los anteriores. Era cómo si estuviese cuerdo, y al mismo tiempo, cómo si estuviera dentro de un mundo paralelo.

-Terry, ¿a qué te refieres con estar en casa?

-Por supuesto, nuestra casa –comentó algo molesto como si él fuese el cuerdo, y ella la loca-. La casa donde vivimos, tú, yo y Abel.

La mujer agrandó los ojos como platos.

Que la llamasen loca si quisieran, si no creía que Terry pensaba que ellos estaban casados y que Abel era su hijo.

No.

No podía ser.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Abel? –buscándolo con la mirada, tratando de encontrar a su hijo.

-Esto… Abel está en casa de Archie…

Candy lo escuchó soltar un chasquido molesto cómo si no le gustase la idea, o más bien, cómo si sintiese algo contra Archie, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Esperemos que ese niño no se contagie demasiado de Archie –murmuraba con un resoplido-. Menos mal que siente interés en Georgia, y ella no es como su padre.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Sin lugar a dudas, Terry tenía recuerdos presentes de lo que ocurría. Pero su mente no estaba con Beth, confundiéndola a ella como días atrás. Tampoco la atacaba con sus ataques seductores. Terry se comportaba de forma normal y corriente. Pero con una grandísima diferencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No me digas que me has traído para pasar una segunda luna de miel, mi pequeña tarzán pecosa? –agregó con una sonrisa seductora.

La mujer contuvo la respiración, viendo cómo sus sospechas acabaron por ser ciertas.

-¡Terry, estás equivocado! ¡Tú y yo no estamos casados! ¡Nos separamos cuando Susana intentó suicidarse! ¡Yo ahora estoy casada con Albert!

Ahora fue el turno de que él se quedara sorprendido por sus palabras.

Asustada, vio cómo la había cogido por los brazos fuertemente y la miraba preocupado.

-Candy, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú y yo estamos casados. Es cierto que nos separamos tras lo de Susana. Pero volvimos a estar juntos, meses después porque Susana no soportaba mi bajo nivel de vida que había ocasionado nuestra ruptura. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?

Y hablaba con una convicción absoluta, donde Candy se sentía más loca que él.

-¡No! ¡No! –negando ella. No podía darle la razón de algo que nunca había pasado, aunque muchas veces lo hubiese deseado- ¡Estás equivocado, Terry! ¡Perdiste la memoria en la Gran Guerra y ahora tienes tus recuerdos tergiversados!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y qué me dices de Abel? ¿Acaso no es nuestro hijo?

-¡Abel es el hijo que tuviste con Beth! ¡Una amiga mía que fue enfermera! ¡Ella murió en la Gran Guerra! ¡Y cuando supe que estabas en el hospital en coma y que tenías un hijo, me hice cargo de él hasta que despertaras!

Gritando toda la verdad, Candy respiraba con fuerza, deseando que Terry entendiera que estaba en un error muy grande. Una ilusión que seguro que ambos les hubiera gustado que sucediese, cuando tuvieron que separarse. Una separación tan dura tanto para él como para ella.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, Terry dio tres pasos hacia atrás y soltó una gran carcajada, como si todo lo que le hubiese dicho fuese un gran chiste.

-Candy no sabía que también te gustase la interpretación –dijo él entre risas-. Cariño, deberías tener en cuenta el lugar cuando interpretas semejantes líneas.

-¡No estoy interpretando nada! –protestó ella desesperada.

-Si estuviéramos en otro lugar, quizás me lo creería. Pero en una cabaña, tú y yo solos –acercándose a ella de nuevo, con aire peligroso. Cogiéndola por la cintura le reprochó-. Aunque me ha molestado eso que has dicho de que estás casada con Albert. Ya sabes que él y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

-Te… Terry… -tratando de escapar.

No podía pensar en las escenas del pasado con Albert, porque Terry estaba demasiado cerca. Con ese misma sonrisa sincera que la había enamorado en el pasado. Él la estaba atrapando en ese mundo ilusorio, donde ellos estaban casados y felices. Un mundo donde Candy empezaba a dudar sobre ella misma.

-Eso me ha cabreado un poco, mi querida tarzán pecosa. Creo que debería castigarte.

Asustada y embobada, envuelta en un mar de sentimientos confusos, donde ya no sabía qué era real y qué no, Candy veía cómo Terry acercaba su rostro al suyo. Estaba atrapada, por mucho que forcejara, era como cuando una caída es inevitable.

Y antes de que sus labios tocasen los suyos, sintió un pequeño dolor sobre su frente. Terry no la había besado, sino que al final, había jugado con ella, y le había dado un suave golpe en la frente.

-De ahora en adelante, no te besaré mi querida tarzanita. Serás tú quién me busque –dijo divertido y juguetón, dejando de aprisionarla.

Libre de él, ahora Candy lo miraba estupefacta. Viéndolo sentarse en su sitio, Terry continuó comiendo aquel caldo como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo escuchó alabar su comida con una tierna sonrisa, que hizo latir fuertemente el corazón de Candy.

Terry había vuelto a ser él mismo de siempre.

Pero pensaba que estaban casados y que Abel era su hijo.

Una vida que acabarían teniendo si no fuese por Susana.

Una vida que tras su ruptura, había tenido que decir adiós.

Ahora la tenía ahí. Ante sus ojos.

¿Sería una locura seguirle la corriente?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Disculpad la tardanza, además de que no lo conté en el capítulo anterior, pero tuve un accidente (caída tonta, tontísima), y ando desde marzo con el asunto, hasta el punto en que tuvieron que operarme el mes pasado. Si contara la historia de mi pie sería más largo que este fic jejeje. Así que llevo un mes sin poder apoyar el pie, y claro, al principio me entretenía con los animes y escribir, pero estar tanto tiempo encerrada en casa y depender de todos para que me hagan todo, pues baja muchísimo la moral, y he estado dos veces con depresión.

Ahora me encuentro mejor anímicamente, aunque sigo deseando poder apoyar el pie para poder ir a la calle y hacer cosas, pero bueno, el asunto importante es que me he esforzado en tener el capítulo para hoy, porque cumplo trece años en esta página y he decidido que como número de mala suerte, pues hacer las cosas a lo grande y publicar muchas actualizaciones.

Aunque debido a mi depresión tuve que cancelar varios proyectos, lo que es para este fic, pude cumplirlo. Así que, comunico que habrá doble actualización de este fic, hoy y sábado. Más información sobre esto en mi página de FACE (encontraréis el enlace en mi profile).

Yendo al fic, no tenía pensado dar este cambio tan drástico, sino que Terry la asaltara de vez en cuando, pero cuando empiezo a escribir, las ideas a veces cambian y sale lo que sale.

Terry es un briboncete, pero aún así lo queremos para nuestra Candy, donde yo soy de vuestra opinión. Terry y Candy debieron haber quedado juntos! Por eso hago el fic, jejeje.

Contestando a un review que me dejó _**Lizzie**_ , no te preocupes que no me lo tomo a mal. Es una opinión y yo la respeto. Así que no te preocupes ;)

Pues un saludo a todos, como siempre, deseando que os guste y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que, os recuerdo que es el sábado.

Por último, comentar que vuelvo a firmar mis fics con el seudónimo de siempre.

'Atori'


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Las mañanas en aquella cabaña eran frías y húmedas, perfectas para quedarse en cama hasta que el calor del sol quitara esa pereza que provoca el frío y los levantase para aprovechar el buen día.

Para Candy, que no le importaba que lloviese o nevase, que se levantaría con ganas de trabajar o de divertirse. Lo llevaba haciendo desde niña, que desde que Terry había empezado a creer que estaban casados, aquella rutina se había visto alterada.

Perezosa, todavía arropada con las mantas, seguía preocupada por su nueva vida y sin saber qué hacer.

El día en que Terry había sufrido un gran ataque, para después, recordar todo (a su feliz manera), ella se había comido la cabeza sobre lo que hacer.

¿Seguirle la corriente?

Era lo único que le quedaba. Ya que dijera lo que dijera, la persona que estaba loca en aquella cabaña era ella.

Pero, si Terry creía que estaban casados, ¿cómo harían por las noches?

Eso le había preocupado la primera noche.

Aunque Terry le había prometido, que debido a su molestia por haberle dicho que estaba casada con Albert, que no la besaría; en el paquete no estaba incluido que tuvieran que dormir en camas separadas. Eran una pareja casada después de todo.

¡Tendrían que dormir juntos!

Pero, ¿y si ahí le daba otro ataque de los de antes, y pasaba lo que tenía que pasar?

Su cuerpo no protestaría, pero su conciencia sí.

Ella estaba felizmente casada con Albert. Y es cierto, que hace años había tenido un romance con Terry, terminando drásticamente por culpa de un tercero, y les había costado bastante superarlo. Pero eso no le daba derecho a remover viejos sentimientos que tanto trabajo le había costado enterrar.

Terry estaba confundido.

Estaba viviendo una realidad que no existía.

Pero por mucho que le dijera, él erre que erre, en que no.

Tenía que mostrarle pruebas. En otras palabras, regresar a la mansión. Tenía que enseñarle fotos, que Archie y todos le contaran cuál era la verdad.

Pero, no podía hacerlo.

Si Terry escupiese algo cómo que estaban casados, la servidumbre no tardaría en malinterpretar y a inventar chismes absurdos.

Estos llegarían de una casa a otra, llegando a los Andrew y a la prensa sensacionalista.

Aquella historia, sería el escándalo perfecto para aparecer en primera página. Hurgarían más allá de sus vidas privadas, destapándose secretos que no debían ser reveladas y sus vidas se irían al traste.

¿Qué hacer?

Se atormentaba tanto la cabeza, que entre eso y el dormir en la misma cama que él (donde gracias a Dios, nada extraño sucedía), que apenas dormía.

Todos los quehaceres que tanto disfrutaba realizar, los acababa haciendo Terry debido a su torpeza por no dormir lo suficiente.

-Candy, si estás tan cansada, ¿por qué no vas a dormir? Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Le había dicho en más de una ocasión, donde ella al principio se negaba. Pero el límite había llegado y tenía que acatar lo que le decía.

De este modo, tenía el sueño cambiado.

La supuesta corta estadía que pasaba, aprovechando que Albert estaba fuera, se iba alargando, donde dentro de poco su marido regresaría y entonces, descubriría todo el pastel.

Pero con Terry así, no podía regresar de ninguna de las maneras. Solo rezar a que ese mundo de fantasía que él había creado, desapareciera de repente, cómo aparecido.

Era una crédula al pensar así, pero ante aquella situación, no sabía que hacer.

Se había quedado en blanco.

Y el cansancio, no ayudaba.

Quizás, debía calmarse y no pensar lo que no era, para que su reloj biológico volviera a ser el de antes.

Si durante días, Terry no le había hecho nada, ¿por qué la próxima vez que se relajara y durmieran juntos tendría que ser diferente? Ni que Terry estuviese fingiendo su perdida de memoria.

Por eso mismo, decidió, que ese día, fuera como fuera, se mantendría despierta.

.

Terry se estiraba encantado ante aquella nueva mañana sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

Su plan de convertirse en un "Hamlet" de carne y hueso, había resultado más efectivo que el de personaje apasionado y dramático que busca a su amada de vez en cuando para recordarle aquel amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

Con aquel teatro, podía aprovecharse de dormir con ella y tratarla cómo antaño sin necesidad de seguir interpretando la de hombre mártir que no sabe quién es.

Era mucho mejor de aquella manera, aunque le inquietaba lo poco que su rubita pecosa dormía.

Podía suponer que ella, estaría todas las noches en alerta por si reproducía el papel de hombre que se abalanza contra la indefensa mujer y la confunde con otra.

Ojala pudiera decirle despreocupara por ello. Es que si interpretaba ese papel de hombre primitivo en su nuevo papel, entonces perdería toda la confianza que tenía ahora siendo su "esposo".

Por eso, para no acceder a sus derechos como "esposo", le había soltado aquella broma de no besarla, hasta que ella lo iniciase. Así podría seguir con su farsa como marido suyo, sin que Candy se preocupase de cosas naturales cómo los besos u otras cosas.

Pero los abrazos y los mimos.

¡Ja!

A eso no iba a reprimirse.

Eso ya sería demasiado.

Quería que recordara lo que tuvieron en el pasado.

Ese sentimiento que aún existía dentro de ella.

Todavía se ponía tensa cuando la abrazaba o estaba cerca de ella.

Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, y que le ofrecería aquel tipo de vida si se quedaba a su lado.

Ahora mismo, era él en toda su naturalidad.

-¿Candy? –llamándola al internarse en la cocina, donde ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

Le resultaba bastante curioso que Candy estuviese despierta desde tan temprano. Desde que él había empezado a interpretar aquel papel, ella se quedaba durmiendo hasta más tarde de lo habitual, y luego por el día, se encontraba tan soñolienta, que tras haber descansado, por la noche, se quedaba desvelada y en alerta a lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Pero ahora, despierta desde tan temprano, tarareando y bailando, con el desayuno ya preparado. Era algo nuevo. La escena que siempre había deseado vivir.

-¿Sí?

La mujer que hasta entonces le había dado la espalda, al voltearse, la imagen de una Candy con unas pinzas sobre sus ojos para mantener los ojos abiertos, hizo que Terry empezara a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado ahora? –preguntó la mujer molesta con los brazos en jarras.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces con eso en la cara? –preguntó entre risas.

Sinceramente, solo Candy era capaz de sorprenderlo de exagerada manera.

-Es el método que he ideado para estar despierta y hacer las cosas de la casa.

Terry se rió un poco más por lo bajo, y luego se acercó a ella.

-Querida, así solo te harás daño y perjudicarás esas pecas que tanto adoro –sacándole las pinzas.

Candy no pudo reprimir un sonrojo por ese halago.

-Así de paso desaparecen –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Era su defensa para resistirse a sus palabras seductoras.

-Pero yo no quiero que desaparezcan –atrayéndola contra sí para abrazarla con cariño. La notó tensarse, señal de que aún no estaba a gusto con él-. Es la característica tan importante que hace que te ame tanto.

Un nuevo sonrojo que llegó hasta sus orejas.

-Terry, el desayuno se va a enfriar –dijo como excusa para zafarse de él.

Y funcionó, porque el hombre dejó de apresarla ante un profundo alivio soltado por ella. No la atacaba físicamente con insinuaciones, pero con sus palabras… Era débil y su corazón latía a cada una de ellas. Como si ya se olvidara del amor que sentía por Albert.

Eso la hizo pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si Terry siguiese viviendo en esa fantasía y Albert regresase?

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Y si ideaba la opción de que se divorciaba de Terry en aquel mundo ficticio?

Pero, ¿cómo divorciarse, si supuestamente, se llevaban bien?

Podría decirle que se había enamorado de Albert. Pero así, de la nada, sonaría muy forzado y muy poco creíble.

Hasta Terry podría tomarlo cómo una interpretación como cuando había tratado de convencerlo de que no estaban casados y que Abel era el hijo que había tenido con Beth.

Paseando cerca del río situado al lado de la cabaña, Candy no dejaba de pensar en buscar ideas para cuando Albert regresase.

Estando fuera y sola, se había vuelto a colocar las pinzas para mantenerse despierta. De vez en cuando, sentía ligeros mareos y antes de hacer alguna locura, se paraba, se echaba agua fresca a la cara hasta sentirse mejor y retornaba el camino.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Y si se marchaba por unos momentos de aquel lugar e iba a casa de Annie a pedirle consejo?

Tendría que contarle con pelos y señales lo ocurrido con Terry, incluso su razón de haber ido a la cabaña. Pero estaba desesperada. Además, dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una.

Estremeciéndose por el viento frío que de repente había aparecido, Candy se frotó los brazos desnudos para darse calor. Se hizo una nota mental de que si se marchaba, tendría que coger algo de abrigo.

Las nubes se movían rápidamente, juntándose y amenazando tormentas.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, Candy sentía más frío. Las nubes se habían vuelto negras y las primeras tormentas ya habían caído, asustando a los caballos que relinchaban inquietos.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos –les dijo ella tras coger una de las capas que colgaba en el perchero de fuera.

Le extrañó no hallar a Terry con ellos y que tampoco estuviera dentro de la cabaña o por los alrededores.

Desatando a uno de los caballos para que lo llevase a casa de Archie y Annie, un nuevo rayo cayó cerca, alertando más al animal y a moverse de un lado para otro.

Candy trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero tenía que luchar contra el miedo que sentía el equino. Un animal que pesaba muchísimo más que ella. Si se necesitaba la fuerza de cinco o seis hombres para controlarlo, ¿qué iba a hacer ella?

Pero en aquel momento, no lo pensaba. Como tampoco pensó, que el caballo hiciese acoplo de toda su fuerza, haciéndola retroceder.

Una piedra fue lo que la hizo tropezar y que cayera al río.

Debido al temporal que amenaza, la corriente del río se había vuelto rápida y violenta, donde Candy no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ir contracorriente y salir de aquella agua tan fría.

Resistiéndose y pidiendo auxilio desesperada, escuchó cómo Terry la llamaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el hombre se tiró al río y luchó contra el agua para rescatarla.

Sin poder aguantar más, Candy se abandonó al agua, internándose en las profundidades de aquel violento río.

Escuchó cómo Terry la llamaba desesperado y después, todo fue silencio, frío y oscuridad.

.

-¡Vamos, Candy! ¡No me hagas esto!

Aquella voz que Candy escuchaba, le parecía tan lejana, como si estuviese al fondo de un largo camino que no tenía fin.

-¡Vamos!

Estaba tan cansada, tenía tanto frío, que el calor que le transmitía Terry con el boca a boca y el masaje cardíaco no le llegaba.

Ella solo quería cerrar los ojos.

Descansar.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes!

Lágrimas.

Lágrimas frías se añadían a su cuerpo húmedo.

Eran tan tristes. Tan desesperadas. Que aquel sentimiento le llegó en aquel lugar tan oscuro.

Le resultaba tan familiar, que ella misma empezó a llorar.

-¿Candy?

-Anthony… -murmuró ella en su recuerdo de verle morir con sus propios ojos y viéndolo ahora tan cerca que la hizo sonreír.

-¡NO, CANDY! ¡NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR LA MUERTE! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TODO EL MUNDO SUFRA CÓMO TÚ SUFRISTE CUANDO ANTHONY MURIÓ?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ABEL LLORE?! ¡LUCHA!

Terry se sentía tan desesperado, que hablaba sin pensar. La idea de que Candy muriera lo tenía asustado, donde con más ahínco le aplicaba la reanimación cardiaca, agradeciendo de que Beth se lo hubiera enseñado por si sufría alguna situación drástica en la batalla de la Gran Guerra.

Candy empezó a toser, escupiendo el agua que había tragado, y Terry sonrió aliviado. Y cuando ella murmuró su nombre, Terry la abrazó con tanta fuerza, como si se fuera a desvanecer.

Medio atontada, Candy solo alcanzó a escuchar palabras llenas de alegría y alivio de que ella estuviera sana y salvo.

Las tormentas de antes habían dado paso a una lluvia torrencial, mojándolos más y llenándolos más de frío.

.

De regreso a la cabaña, donde en su camino, Candy había escuchado cómo Terry había puesto a buen resguardo los caballos, la mujer empezaba a tiritar y a querer abandonarse a aquel mundo oscuro en el que había estado antes.

Terry la había dejado sentada, para encender la chimenea de la cocina y recuperar el calor en sus cuerpos.

Él debía estar más o menos igual que ella, pero hacía el esfuerzo de seguir viviendo, de seguir adelante por el bien de la gente que lo quería.

Ella solo se había rendido, y ahora quería volver a rendirse.

.

 _-…¡¿QUIERES QUE TODO EL MUNDO SUFRA CÓMO TÚ SUFRISTE CUANDO MURIÓ ANTHONY?!_

.

Aquella frase volvió a redundar en su cabeza, e hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse con la decisión marcada en su rostro.

-¡Bien! Creo que con esto bastará –murmuró Terry suspirando de que la chimenea no se viera afectada por la lluvia que caía fuera-. Candy, ven aquí…

El hombre quedó perplejo ante lo que estaba viendo.

Temblorosa no sabía si por el frío o por lo que estaba haciendo, Candy había empezado a despojarse de toda su ropa mojada, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Con un ligero carmín cubriéndole las mejillas, cogió la manta seca que había dejado a un lado para abrigarlos con algo seco. Luego se acercó a él a paso vacilante pero con determinación.

-Tú también debes deshacerte de esa ropa mojada –le dijo a un Terry completamente aturdido-. De lo contrario, cogerás un resfriado. Es un principio básico que aprendí en enfermería –dijo ella desviando la cabeza con el rojo cubriéndola-. Además, estamos casados, ¿no? No tiene de malo que nos acurruquemos desnudos.

No sabía si era el calor de la chimenea, que sentía sus mejillas arder al seguirle la corriente con algo tan íntimo que todo el frío que había sentido, desaparecía rápidamente.

Tras unos segundos, donde el único sonido era el de fuera y el de la leña convirtiéndose en cenizas, Candy sintió cómo Terry acataba su orden.

El calor que sentía subió más de diez grados, donde la manta ahora sobraba. Pero cuando se atrevió a verle, encontrándose con un pecho bien tonificado, su mente le decía que no mirase más abajo, sino, sucumbiría a la tentación.

Tratando de ser seria y natural, le cedió un poco de su manta para que se abrigara.

-Quédatela tú –murmuró él con voz gutural.

Mirando hacia arriba, Candy se encontró con un Terry más sonrojado que ella, con la respiración irregular y tratando de contenerse.

Tras haber tenido tantos altercados durante sus ataques de locura, Candy había aprendido cuando sus ojos estaban cargados de instintos primitivos.

Él los tenía ahora mismo, pero luchaba contra ellos.

Cerrando los ojos, una pequeña lagrimilla escapó de ellos.

-Es que no quieres, porque sabes lo que pasará, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con una media sonrisa- ¿Es que tengo que besarte para romper el castigo y te eches a mis brazos para que entremos en calor?

Lo vio abrir los ojos cómo platos, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar, ya que apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, se alzó de puntillas y juntó sus labios contra los suyos.

"-Lo siento, Albert."

Pensó para sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como prometí, hoy actualización de este fic.

Quería agradecer eternamente por los reviews, especialmente a aquellos que me dieron sus ánimos en mi recuperación. Realmente me animaron muchísimo.

Y como hice doble actualización esta semana, contestaré a los reviews recibidos. Los que son anónimos por aquí y a los registrados a través de la propia página.

Guest: Como prometí, aquí está la actualización

SOL GRANDCHESTER: Tu review ha hecho que me sienta como en casa en el fandom de Candy Candy. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Y Terry ya te digo que es un actorazo, como se nota que nació para ello jejeje. Y en cuanto a Candy, ya ves que tiene como el corazón dividido. Bueno, Terry ha hecho eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Dianley: No te preocupes y agradezco tu preocupación. Y bueno, tanto como estar bien… Vamos aún me queda, pero en lo que se refiere el ánimo, estoy bien. Y como dijiste, es cuestión de tiempo que alguien ceda y aquí lo tienes.

Guest: Como mencioné recuperada del todo no, ya que sigo con el pie vendado y sin apoyar. A ver si para la semana el traumatólogo ya me deja. Sobre el final, la verdad es que cuando conocí Candy Candy por primera vez fue con tres tomos que mi hermana tenía en su habitación (de la editorial Bruguera) y esos tomos finalizaban cuando las tres parejas (Terry y Candy, Archie y Annie y Stear y Patty) estaban en casa de Terry comiendo juntos. Yo asumía que ese era el final, hasta que en mi canal autonómico emitieron la serie completa y luego me enteré que en el manga había sucedido eso, y fue como un jarro de agua fría. Pero al igual que tú, debido a esos problemas, para mí (y por lo que veo) para todo el mundo, Terry y Candy quedaron juntos.

R.M: Tu review ya es suficiente para sentirme mucho mejor. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos.

'Atori'


End file.
